Ariadne's Thread
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: WARNING! EROTICA! A&A. Arthur is lost after he finds out he has a brain tumor.
1. Chapter 1

** I originally wanted to attach this to my Dream series but I'm giving some thought to completely re-doing my series. Changing names, characters. Adding more Erotica. Just make it one big story that will be easier for everyone to read. What do you think? Good idea or bad?**

** First of all, I have not given up working on P&P&I. **

** I just had this idea for Arthur that would not go away. **

** An idea that was like a virus. **

** The term Ariadne's Thread is legitimate. It refers to the method of solving a problem. **

** This story is set right after Arthur's Totem. Which is set after "A Week at this Level." **

** You don't have to read either story to get this one. But I would love it if you did. **

** My story "A Week at This Level" Has recently gotten over 10k hits. So happy! Thanks you guys. **

**~Ariadne's Thread~**

It started out with headaches. Sensitivity to light. Then, it got much worse.

He told no one on the Team. Was afraid. For once in his life, Arthur was genuinely afraid.

"Are you sure?" He asked now fully re-dressed. In the clean little French hospital, the Point Man sat looking at the doctor in bewilderment.

The Pleasant Doctor sighed and looked troubled.

"Sir, we have run all the tests. Twice in many cases." He said. His accent heavy but understandable. "Because of your age, this is unusual. You said your Mother succumbed to the same?"

"Yes." Arthur admitted. "She was about the same age I am now."

"I see. Are you married? Any children?" He asked.

Arthur's thoughts briefly roamed to Ariadne.

He blinked and she was gone.

"No, not married. No children." He told the Doctor sadly.

"Well, perhaps given the prognosis, that is for the best." The Doctor said.

Arthur looked up. He knew the Doctor meant well, but how could losing any hope of a family be for the best?

"How... how long?" He asked.

"Less then 6 months. I am truly sorry. We can arrange some counselors to come and see you. Do you have any family here in Paris?" The Doctor asked.

"Um, no. I'm here on work." Arthur said trying to sound professional. His voice calm and clear. His mind reeling against the information the Doctor had given him.

Rejecting it.

"Are you close to your work friends?" He asked.  
>"Very." Arthur assured the Doctor.<p>

An intense feeling of claustrophobia was washing over him. He felt his pulse start to quicken. A sharp fluttering in his chest as his heart started to beat an erratic march. He felt the walls closing in on him.

The Point Man stood up.

"Thank you so much for your time, Sir." He said shaking the Doctors hand. "You have answered a lot of concerns."

"Sir." the Doctor said calmly. "You need to let your closets friends know what is happening to you. A brain tumor is _very_ serious. You will have side effects that you will not able able to handle alone."

The Doctor's face was concerned.

"You will experience hallucinations, panic attacks."

"You said it was inoperable. There is noting you can do." Arthur said coldly. Indifferently.

The Doctor nodded.

Arthur shrugged.

"Then there is nothing more to say." The Point Man said calmly.

~ The taxi ride home was a long one. Summer was winding down and the cool air of fall was biting at it's heels. The tourists had gone away and left the city feeling almost empty. A calmness had breezed into Paris, along with the cool air.

Arthur thought back to the to few months he had been living in the city. Last week, Ariadne's roommate Jon had moved out. Taken a new job in Rome. Arthur had unofficially moved in. He had spent so much time with the Architect since the Fischer inception that it was illogical to have two separate residences.

If Cobb and Yuseff had any idea, they said nothing about it. Eames knew the two of them were an item but the Forger exercised a shocking amount of discretion with regards to his Team members relationship.

The Cab dropped him off at Ariadne's building. Arthur numbly paying off the driver.

The air had turned cold that day and Arthur found he was feeling it more sharply then ever before. He looked up at the elegant style of his lover's building. Such nice, quite neighborhood.

Would this really be his last fall? He would have a winter here, surely. Perhaps he would see the spring. The return of the beautiful spring. Not summer, and never again fall.

A sharp pain plunged into his chest at this thought. A knife like force hurting him. He wanted to fall to his knees and weep then. Not for himself but the idea of missing so much.

Whatever steel that the Point Man was made out of, caused him to just stand there. Made him walk up the stairs to Ariadne's door. With his own key, he let himself into the home he had been sharing with her.

"There you are." She called out musically.

Ariadne looked lovely, as always, in her "home for the day" clothes. Just simple pajama like clothing that told Arthur she had no intention of leaving the Apartment for any reason till morning.

He was smiling at he sight of her, as she went to him and gave him a swift kiss and hug. He found himself holding her slightly longer then normal. Smelling the warm clean smell of her hair. Feeling how soft it was. Ariadne pulled away.

"Are you alright?" She asked with an uncertain smile. Sensing that something was wrong.

Arthur forced himself to act casual.

"I'm fine." He lied. "Just glad to be home." He added.

She smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips before going back into the kitchen.

"I made the soup you like." She told him. "This cool weather has me all geared up to cook hot food."

"Sounds good." he said honestly. Liking the idea of her home made soup on a cold night. He followed her into the kitchen. His hand reaching for hers.

"After dinner can we go to bed early?" He asked. "I know you have work to do, but can we just make love all night?" He asked boldly.

Ariadne smiled and blushed.

"Of course." she told him with an embarrassed laugh. He nodded and pulled her body into his. His lips finding hers easily. His kiss, hungry and needful.

"Arthur, what is it? What wrong?" She asked when she broke free form him. "Did something happen?"

Now would be the time to come clean. To tell her what was wrong. He had lied to her about going to see the Doctor. Had not eve told her about the symptoms he had been having.

He didn't want to ruin this moment with her. He had only 6 more months of moments left. He refused to waste them by causing her grief. The time he had left was a precious thing. He would not lose it.

"No." He lied. "Everything is fine." He looked at her then. His lover. More then his lover. They had been living together for a while now. Spending their free time very happily.

"I love you." He told her suddenly. In the truest way he knew how.

"I love you to." She said running a hand over his face and smiling.

His lips returned to hers. His hands landing on her hips. Gently and surely guiding her body to his. Despite the trauma of the days events, a wonderful stirring was happening within him. A need that was more powerful then any other.

Ariadne was giggling as the Point Man scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. Dinner forgotten for the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

The Point Man could carry her slight weight easily. His medical problems forgotten for the moment. He remembered that he was a strong, capable man. Still healthy in most parts. The insidious invader lurking in his brain, would not reveal itself for months yet. The specter of death was still well hidden.

She met his kiss with a smile as he, filled with boyish delight, dropped her playfully on their bed. Ariadne was giggling as the Point Man stripped her of her warm socks, his hands roaming up her legs to lift up her shirt.

He felt her light little fingers trace through his hair as his lips kissed her exposed nipple. At home, when they were alone, she never wore a bra. Made it all the easier to explore her now. Her lose casual attire, still feminine, gave way to his need.

He felt her legs open up for him and he shifted his body over hers. Careful to keep his full body weight off her.

They had a great deal of practice at making love. The time spent alone on the Fischer inception. Down in the dream together for a week. With little to do but watch the rain...

Ariadne's body was young and firm. Her skin, soft to his touch. He felt the thrill of warm foreign skin contacting his own. A wash of heat went through him as she allowed him to remove her top. Exposing her bare breasts to him. Her nipples standing ridged from the attentions of the Point Man as well as the sudden exposure to the cool air.

She was smiling as he felt her hand reach between his legs. Playing the dangerous game she like to play with him. Teasing and tormenting him till he could take no more. A game he always seemed to lose somehow.

Her hands, searching and easily finding the hard shaft of his erection through his pants. Exploring the outline of it through the fabric. Arthur could only stare at her in helpless amazement as she gently liberated his swollen member form his pants. The freedom from it's confines only made his need stronger. Her small hands roaming the top of his head, her nails, threatening to scratch him. Not giving him pleasure, but teasing him.

The Point Man gasped at feeling her reckless assault on him. He saw an almost evil glint in her eyes that excited him further. With capable hands and body, her restrained her.

"Behave yourself." He warned. Sweet hot breath in her ear.

Her bare chest rose up to meet him. He couldn't resist kissing her nipples again as his mouth began to trail down to her stomach. His arms forced to leave her. Letting her go as his hands played gently over her breasts, moving to remove her bottoms.

"No fair." She panted as his fingers played over the lace of her panties. He chuckled. He knew exactly what she was hinting at.

He stood then. His erection the only thing freed from him as she jumped up and with quick nimble movements, undressed him. Her fingers easily loosening his careful tie and unfastening the buttons of his shirt. Her kisses to his chest felt like punishing fire. The feel of her soft hair on his bare skin, the smell of her body.

She returned her lips to his as she shed him of his finely tailored shirt and tie. A certain air of mischief on her face. He was distracted for a moment when he gently tossed his shirt on a nearby chair. Never saw her now freed hands go to his member. The contact of her strong little hands on him. Her nails grazing maliciously over the sensitive shaft. Arthur sucked in a breath and she smiled wickedly at him.  
>"What did I say about behaving yourself?" He accused. His voice raw with lust. She only smiled at him as she continued to run her fingers over his shaft. He found himself removing his pants. Allowing them to pool at his feet.<p>

His own hands, larger and stronger then hers, sought revenge for her evil deeds. He delved a sure hand into her panties, not even bothering with their removal. Ariadne gasped and became weak legged as his thumb sought and found her most sensitive areas. He knew just was to do. How to weaken her. Immediately, her hands released his erection. Going to his shoulders to try and keep herself up as the Point Man's fingers rubbed and explored deeper.

"That's what you get." he breathed into her ear as she whimpered helplessly form pleasure.

With his normal easy grace, he pivoted her body around to spoon with his own. Much easier now to hold her up. His face was buried in her hair as both hands now worked to make her ready for him. He would have her ready for him.

Her panties and bottoms were easily shed and forgotten as Arthur's fingers and strong hands manipulated her smooth sex. A birthday present for him last month, she had gotten herself fully waxed. He never knew he would enjoy such a thing till his lover had surprised him with it. Now, he would have her no other way. Her sweet places now cleared for him. Tender and easy for him to bring her to completion. Even now, he felt her wetness growing.

Ariadne was panting as his fingers fluttered wildly over her naked desire. Arthur's hot breath was at her ear, her neck. A free hand had found it's way to her breast. His arms holding her tightly to him. Making escape imposable.

With sudden frustration she freed herself from him. Her own hands going to her wetness, keeping it appeased, she turned to face him. His eyes were lustful and heavy. Taking in the sight of her. His breathing hard as he watched her rub her own self. Watched her climb into their bed, laying down, her legs spread. Her hands rubbing and abusing herself.

For Arthur, he could stand it no longer. This evil woman, her torments. How he loved her.

He was on her. Her warm flesh meeting his as he captured her breasts in his mouth again before kissing her soft lips. His erection playing perilously close to her wet opening as her spread legs cradled his body

"Arthur." She breathed as he kissed her neck.

He could feel the intense heat coming off her sex as he refused to enter her.

"_Please_." She begged as he continued to kiss, suck and bite her lips, neck and nipples. Wanting to prolong her suffering the way she had made him suffer.

If he had been a stronger man, he would do it. Make her truly suffer. Make her wild and crazed with wanting him. Make her beg for every last inch of him. But her beauty, his love for her, made him weak. Made him give her anything she asked. His own need more powerful then his pride.

With an assured thrust, he had entered her. Ariadne's back arched up sharply at the deep penetration. She was so _hot_ inside. Her beautiful wetness and tightness making him groan. Made his body tense and become ridged with the sweet agony of it. He had not been polite about his entering her. Claiming her. He had shoved himself in ruthlessly. As deep as he dared. Her small body seemingly not able to permit his largeness.

He found himself trying to control his breathing as he pulled out slowly. Not wishing to leave his lovers beautiful wetness. Not totally. With his head still in, he re-entered her. Her sharp little gasps resonated as he began his thrusting. Primal and unstoppable.

With an easy movement, he took her. No barrier of any kind was between them. Not long before she gave him his birthday present, she had gotten on birth control. Neither one of them had any desire to see other people. They both wanted their lovemaking to be free of the complications of any thing that would dull the sensations of skin on skin.

His needs were powerful as she willfully tensed her inner mussels. Causing him to lose his breath and drive himself harder into her. She moved her hips wildly and suppressed a scream. He could feel her claw his back with those evil nails as he realized he had hit her sweet spot. A place normally found by accident that would soon force her to climax.

He could not give up now. Could not release her from it's grips. He rode her. Felt her breasts move under him as her moans and gasps grew louder and more insistent. Her body tensing and her wetness growing as she became wild under him.

Her arms firmly locked around him. Holding his body as close as she was able. With a sudden spasm, he felt her come. Her weak sobs and whimpers as he was thrusting into her.

Her body was relaxing as he continued to ride her. Her face, serene and beautiful, despite the tears her orgasm had brought. She seemed half conscience as he roamed her nipples and lips with his kiss. Her body, over excited, was barely able to respond.

He felt his own completion rip though his body as his thrusting became more rapid. More angered. He realized he was groaning heavily as his release came.

He never left her, as his ejaculate filled her passage. She was smiling softly at the feel of his hot life swarming inside her.

She had made him promise to always come inside her. Something he readily agreed to. Hating the idea of his life force finding a home anywhere but inside her. In truth, he almost wished she would fall pregnant. A show of the power of his seed.

But recent events had stopped that desire cold.

"I love you." He gasped helplessly. "I love you _so_ much." Ariadne responded weakly to him with simple kisses. Not seeing the tears in his eyes.

With sweaty bodies, the lovers curled into one another. His strength gone. Arthur fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

~ Arthur woke up late that evening. He left Ariadne to sleep as he showered and helped himself to the soup she had left warming on the stove. It was comfort to him as a cold wind howled at the windows. Knocking rain drops against the glass.

He had noticed, turning on the lights in the apartment, his left eye didn't seem to work right. Didn't want to pick up light or focus properly.

Making love with the Architect would certainly not have cured the tumor nesting quietly in his brain. It had only made him forget it for a while.

He loved Ariadne. Had always known it and the fact he would be leaving her was painful. After he was gone, would she find someone else? In a way, he hoped she would. Imagining her with an unknown figure. Someone who made her happy. Could give her the family he would now refuse to.

They had spoke of having children only once before. Neither one was opposed to the idea at all. Arthur had entertained himself often with pleasant day dreams of having babies with her. But those thoughts were washed away now. He could not father a child now, knowing full well he would not live long enough to see it born. To raise it. To be a husband and father in the way Ariadne would need. The way his child would need.

His thoughts returned to the seasons. He thought back to his last summer on this earth. It had been the best of his life. He had met Ariadne that spring, and had spent the entire summer months with her. Slept in her bed. Made love all day.

There were times they would escape from the Team, only to spend the afternoon talking. Learning about one another. The best summer would be the last. Perhaps that would be alright.

~ Ever logical, Arthur snapped open his laptop. He was a planner. A man who was in constant control of his world and everything it. The prognosis had thrown his world for a loop. But it was something he would right again very soon.

With a mind still sharp, he started typing. He would not leave this world without his affairs in order. The first would be a letter to his lawyers. Informing them of his condition. With it, would be a living will and after death will.

He wanted to leave everything to Ariadne. Unbeknownst to her, he had large holdings in stocks and real-estate. His family had always had money and he had been an only child with both his parents gone. He had been the solitary beneficiary of property and other things that sat in accounts all over the world. Doing nothing but growing fat.

His work with Dom had been out of loyalty to his friend and the thrill of dream extractions.

He worried briefly if such a large inheritance might frighten her. Make her feel like she had lost a lover only to gain a fortune. He found himself fuming over the tax laws. The government would take a great deal of anything he left her.

He imagined what his family lawyer, Mr. Mcline, would advise. A man who had seen Arthur grow up. Been a trusted family friend as well as a lawyer.

"Marry the girl. It will protect her from all those retched taxes and secure her against any asshole who tries to contest the will." Arthur imagined Mr. Mcline telling him just this. Could almost _hear _the pudgy old lawyer speaking. It seemed like good advise.

No. It was _great_ advise.

"Arthur?" came Ariadne's voice. The Point Man looked up from his laptop. The little bedroom was still dark.

"Arthur?" came her voice again. She sounded worried.

"I'm in here." He called out gently.

"Arthur? Come back." came her voice.

It sounded frightened.

The Point Man stood up and strode to their bedroom. The lights were off and when he flicked them on, his good eye was able to register Ariadne, still sleeping soundly in their bed. He looked around her small little room and saw nothing.

"Ariadne?" he whispered shaking her. She moaned lazily and opened her eyes.

"Is it morning?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I thought you were calling to me." He said tucking an errant stand of hair behind her ear.

He swallowed hard.

Perhaps she had talked in her sleep. She never had before. Not since he had been with her. But he knew more logically that, just like his left eye, the tumor had caused him to hear her voice. Perhaps he was now hallucinating.

Ariadne was smiling at him. That soft wonderful smile that ended with her biting her lower lip.

"Marry me." He breathed. Helpless as always before that gesture of hers. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" She asked sitting up. The sheet falling away and exposing her bare breasts.

"I want you to be my wife." Arthur told her. "Marry me? Please?" He found himself pleading.

"What's gotten into you?" She questioned without giving him an answer.

He shook his head and smiled.

"I should have gotten you a ring. Done this right." He said. Angry at himself.

"No, it's alright." She giggled. "I'm only asking because you seem so different lately."

"Surely there's a 24 hour jewelry shop in Paris." He mused ignoring her.

"Arthur." She said with a smile.

"I can look online." He continued.

"Arthur!"

"Have to hail a cab in the middle of the night? I better just call them."

"Stop ignoring your wife!" She shouted with a laugh.

His attentions stopped fuming over the idea of forgetting a ring and refocused on her.

"Is that a yes?" He asked. Hopefully. She was smiling a broad happy smile.

"Of course its a yes." She said.

~ "You did _what_?" Cobb asked. His eyes wide and unbelieving.

"I asked Ariadne to marry me, and she said yes." Arthur said.

The Point Man couldn't keep the wide smile off his face. The old friends were sitting at an outdoor cafe early the next morning. After proposing, he and Ariadne had made love all night.

She had fallen deeply asleep afterwords but Arthur had been restless. Anxious for the rest of the world to wake up and get started. He had phoned Cobb up right away to see him.

"I thought the two of you were an item, but I never thought it was _that_ serious." The Extractor said apologetically. There was a smile in his eyes as both men chuckled.

"We've been together since the Fischer inception." Arthur explained. "When were stuck in the first level for a week."

Cobb was nodding.

"Congratulations." Cobb said with a smile. "How much did you spend on the ring?"

"That's tacky to even ask." Arthur chastised. "I haven't gotten one yet."

"You proposed without a ring? She still said yes?" Cobb teased.

Arthur laughed and rubbed absentmindedly at his left eye. It had remained blurry and unable to take in much light. It was something that worried him. Would he lose his sight all together?

"You alright?" Cobb asked worriedly. Seeing the far off look in his friend's face. Arthur seemed to come back to the present.

"I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night." The Point Man explained. "I was hoping you would come with me to pick out a ring."

"Sure." Cobb said with a laugh.

"And, be my best man?" Arthur asked.

Cobb nodded and laughed.

"I can't believe your getting married." The Extractor said more to himself then to Arthur.

"Arthur?" Came her voice.

The two men were walking down the cobbled streets when he heard her calling to him.

The Point Man turned looking for his bride. It was a mass of people walking. His good eye searching for her.

"Arthur?" Cobb called. The Point Man shook his head, trying to block Cobb out.

"Arthur?" Ariadne called again. Finally, blissfully, he saw her. Lost in the crowd.

"Ariadne?" He called to her waving his hands and laughing. "What- what are you doing here?"

"Arthur!" She was screaming.

A fear rushed into his veins as he realized she was afraid. The Point Man ran to her. Pushing aside the crowds to her. But he took his eye off her for a second and she was gone.

"Ariadne!" He shouted.

"Arthur! What's wrong?" Cobb shouted running up to stand beside him. Arthur ignored the Extractor as he searched for her. She had been standing right there. Right there in the street. Her face worried. Her voice frightened. She had just... vanished.

He fished into his jacket pocket to retrieve his cell phone, quickly calling her. Horrific seconds ticked by as he waited for her to pick up the line. A sleepy voice answered.

"Hello?" Ariadne's voice came back to him.

"It's me." Arthur said simply "What happened?" He demanded. He heard her sigh.

"I guess I fell asleep." She said lazily. Her voice tired.

What had just happened? He could have sworn he had seen her. Seen her on the streets. Heard her voice.

"You've been in bed this whole time?" He asked.

"I just woke up. What going on? Where are you?" She asked.

"Um... I'm... I'm out with Cobb. I'm sorry." He said shamefully. "I'll be home soon."

"OK. I love you." She said pleasantly.

"I love you to." Arthur said softly. He slid shut his phone and took one last glance around the streets.

She had been a hallucination. One of the many he could soon expect.

"Arthur?" Cobb asked. His voice serious. "Tell me what's going on."

"I got some bad news yesterday." Arthur told the Extractor. His good eye focusing on the spot where he imagined his bride-to-be was standing.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

~ "You _have_ to tell her." Cobb said. Real worry was etched on the Extractor's face. "Are you

worried she won't marry you if she knows your sick?"

"I'm not _sick_, Cobb." Arthur snapped.

The two men had neglected taking a cab and had found themselves walking. The charming streets of Paris were therapeutic.

"Anyways, I'm not trying to trap her. I'm trying to provide for her. I want to leave her everything and this will help fend off all the taxes." Arthur explained.

Cobb was shaking his head.

"She needs to know. You can't hide this forever." He said

"I know that!" Arthur was getting irritated. A headache finding him. Light sensitivity not easing the discomfort. The Point Man stopped walking and took in deep breaths. Trying to collect himself. To center himself.

"I _know_ I can't hide it forever. I don't have much longer in this world, I want the time I have left with her to be as good as possible." He said sadly.

Cobb was looking at his friend in amazement. Arthur, who had always been so strong, suddenly seemed frail. The Extractor nodded.

"You can't go into the dreams again, Arthur." He said. A deep scowl on the Extractor's face.

The Point Man nodded.

"With the tumor, we don't know how how it will effect you. It could... I don't even know." Cobb sighed heavily. Arthur said nothing and looked uncomfortable.  
>"Are we gonna pick out a ring for my girl or not?" The Point Man asked trying to sound cheerful.<p>

~ The finest jewelry shops in the world were at their disposal. Beautiful gems glittering in highly polished gold and silver. The shop attendant was pleasant to Arthur while showing him stranded engagement rings. None of the generic stones and setting caught his eyes. He detested modern mass produced jewelry.

"Arthur, look at these." Cobb called to the Point Man. The Extractor had been admiring the shop's antique collection. Stunning jewelry from a time when it meant something to have such finery.

"I'd like to see the sapphire please." Arthur asked the shop attendant. Pointing to a stunning classical sapphire surrounded by glittering diamonds.

"Sir, that is a Burmese sapphire. It is_ very_ expensive." The attendant chastised him. Clearly wanting him to chose the more mainstream modern hardware.

Arthur snapped his head up.

"I would like to see the sapphire, _please_." The Point Man said coldly as Cobb back away. A worried look coloring the Extractor's face.

~ An hour later, Cobb and Arthur were leaving the shop. The nearly priceless ring tucked safely into the Point Man's breast pocket.

"Can't believe I just saw you drop almost a million dollars on a ring." Cobb said with a breathless laugh.

"You think Ariadne will like it?" Arthur mused. "They made a point of saying they wouldn't take it back."

"Arthur, for that ring? Hell,_ I _would marry you." Cobb teased.

The Point Man laughed softly. A hand going tentatively to the elegant little box the ring was housed in.

"I can't believe they made me buy insurance for it there in the store." Arthur said bitterly and Cobb laughed.

"Well, I'm sure she'll love it. You only live once." Cobb said before catching himself.

If Arthur noticed the Extractor's remark, he said nothing.

"So what was the deal with seeing Ariadne in the streets?" Cobb asked. Changing the subject.

Arthur sighed.

"The Doctor warned me that I would start to see hallucinations." Arthur said sadly.  
>"What other symptoms have you been having?" Cobb asked. Concerned.<p>

"Headaches, my left eye." Arthur rubbed a hand over his faulty eye. Still out of focus. Cobb was shaking his head.

"I understand that you want the next few months to be good. But you might need more help. She needs to know." Cobb told his friend.  
>"She will, just not now." Arthur said sadly. "Just not... now."<p>

~ Arthur wanted everything to be perfect. Better then perfect. He thought about taking her to a fancy restaurant but decided a home cooked dinner would be much more romantic. Besides, his head had been hurting too much all day and he didn't want to venture out again.

He greedily took his pain medication and waited for his headache to abide, and his lover to return home. She had been working with the Team that day. Cobb had made excesses for the Point Man's absence. Telling the Team he was busy, with a knowing wink at Ariadne.

She came home just as the dull ache in his skull had faded away. Her bright happy smile bringing life to their home.

"Just couldn't keep it to yourself." She scolded him as she hung her coat up.

He laughed.

"How can I _not_ brag that I got the prettiest girl in the world to marry me?" He explained.

"Yeah well, Eames asked if I was pregnant." Ariadne said sourly, then laughed it off. "I think he and Sadie are on the outs again."

"Again?" Arthur smiled as she wandered into the kitchen looking under all the lids of the cooking pots. "They deserve each other." Arthur said lighting candles at the table.

"Wow, you really out did yourself." Ariadne exclaimed, examining the tasty meal he had spent most of the day preparing.

"Stay out of there." He ordered teasingly. "It's a surprise."

"Fine." She said throwing up her hands in mock surrender. "I'm going to go and change."

"Something nice." He told her returning to the kitchen as she vanished into their bedroom.

Arthur returned his careful attentions to setting the table.

"_There_ you are." Came her voice.

Arthur looked up and saw Ariadne. Her face looking worried. Tried even. She had changed, but not into anything nice or special. She was dressed in her normal street clothes. A bohemian style green top with lacy edgings and simple slacks.

"I thought you were going to change?" He questioned. Placing the last knife and fork down. Carefully lining them up with his good eye.

"I _did_ change." She answered back. Arthur looked up from his table setting to see Ariadne, dressed beautifully in a very flattering blue dress.  
>"Out first real dinner together as an engaged couple." She smiled at him. "I want to look nice."<p>

Arthur's mind was working had. Not two seconds ago, he saw her, dressed differently. Not in the clothes she came into the apartment in, but in other clothes. As if she had changed and then returned.

"How often did you change just now?" He asked trying to peer over her head into their bedroom.

"You don't like it?" She asked looking down at the beautiful dress.

"I love it, how many times did you change clothes after you came home?" He asked sharply.

"I only changed into this. Arthur, what's wrong?" She asked looking worried. A different kind of face from what he saw before.

The ghost, the specter, the hallucination.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I'm fine." He stammered trying to compose himself. He ran a hand over his brow. Imagining where the growing tumor was.

Her hands were at his face. Running her warm flesh over his. He could smell her subtle perfume.  
>"Good." She said softly. "You haven't been sleeping well." She told him kissing him sweetly on the lips. He was smiling as he could taste her.<p>

"I got you a present today." He whispered back to her. His lips gently holding onto the feel of her lips.

"What?" She asked. A smile spreading over her face.

"I don't know." He teased fumbling out the ring box from his pocket. "You'll have to open it and see."

She gave him a stern but happy look as she gently opened the elegant wooden box. Arthur stood behind her, watching her unveil her gift. He wrapped his arms around her waist, burring his nose in her hair.

"Oh my God, Arthur." She breathed as she saw the ring. "Arthur..." She said again, lost for words.  
>"Do you like it?" He asked hopefully.<p>

"I love it... where did you get something like this?" She was breathing heavily.

"Lets see if it fits." He laughed as an answer.

The Point Man turned his bride-to-be around to face him. Picking up her small delicate hands, he placed the lovely blue stone on her left ring finger.

"It fits_ perfectly_." He said. Very pleased. "I think it suits you." He added.

"It's so beautiful. It's heavy to." She laughed waving her hand around. She looked up at him sincerely then.

"Arthur, you know I don't need a ring." She said softly.

"Yes you do." He said factually. A smile in his eye.

"Were going to eat dinner and then try and get some sleep tonight." She said kissing him softly.

"I'm not tired." He offered. His good eye on her sweet face.

"You will be." She said. Her lips finding his own. His arms pulling her body close to his.

Somewhere in the dark recesses of his mind, he started keeping a running count of how many more moments like this he would have. How many of her kisses would he have? How many more times would she wrap her arms around him? How many more times would they make love?

The dark parts of memory, of imagination. Being smothered out by the unwelcome and deadly invader who was breeding and growing. Stealing his very life away.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Arthur never could refuse her anything. In most matters, he was built of thin steel. Unbreakable and never wavering. It was a trait that won him favor in his work. He would stay focused in the dream world better then any other Team member. His devotion to the Team, the completion of the mission was always unshakable.

She had made him weak. A perfect, happy weakness.

They had finished the dinner he had prepared. The dishes left to rot on the table. Candles burning low. She was whispering that he needed to rest as her nimble hands were unfastening his belt. Her hands going to his ever hardening erection, trapped in the fabric of his pants. Her lips praying on his. Guiding him to their bedroom.

Arthur was in no mood for sleeping. His body not feeling tired. His mind becoming more alert under her attentions.

He wanted to put his hands under her dress. Filled with an irrational thought, a wonder, if she had worn any panties under the flattering blue material.

His hand fluttered up the hem of her dress causing her to giggle and try to escape him. Her quick and futile escape only served to excite him more as she raced to their bedroom with him easily cornering, and subduing her. All beneath the sounds of her helpless squeals of laughter.

His lips were on hers as he suppressed her pretend cries of fear at being caught. The delight of the moment. The excitement of taking her as a prize. Of capturing an elusive nymph, to hold as his own forever.

Arthur's hands roamed down the silky fabric of her dress and lifted it up slowly. She was pressed helplessly against the wall as his lips attacked her. Devouring her mouth in his. Barely allowing her to come up for air.

He registered her sharp little gasps of pleasure as his hand moved up her legs and to her buttocks. Feeling there was no fabric concealing her. No panties. He realized he was smiling as he pressed his erection into her body. Forcing her to feel the effect she had on him. His mouth was on her neck as he was lifting up her dress. He could sense her wetness growing as the only barrier that stood between them was the fabric of his pants.

Without restraint, he pulled her onto their bed. Carelessness flooding over him as he slipped his hands downward. Releasing his manhood from it's prison.

Her kiss was hot and insistent as she sensed what awaited her. Her dress now shamefully hiked up to her waist, exposing herself. Her naked sex ready for him. Her legs wrapped around his body.

Arthur wasted no time in laying claim to her. To his prize. The young couple could not be bothered with trivial concerns such as removing all clothing before their coupling.

His swollen need for her took command of his body, and hers.

~ Later that night, Arthur couldn't sleep. His headaches were back. He left Ariadne to sleep. Happy with the knowledge that she was very tired. That their never ceasing physical contact had left her exhausted.

He had showered and dressed in sleep clothes. He wasn't sure why he couldn't sleep. He knew he needed to. He also wondered why he wasn't hungry. Normally, the Point Man was always ravenous after making love. Yet, he felt nothing. He wandered into the kitchen to look at the leftovers and found nothing to his liking.

He thought about reading for awhile but the headache was moving into the back of his skull. He doubted he could concentrate on anything. He took more pain medication and and laid down on the fashionable sofa in the living room. His eyes closed as tried to get his overactive mind to shut off.

"Arthur?" Ariadne called.

"I didn't wake you up did I?" Arthur said without opening his eyes.

He heard her laugh and come to sit beside him.

"No, you didn't wake me up." She said. He opened his eyes to see the Architect. Fully dressed. Back in the same green top with the lacy edgings.

"Were you going out?" He questioned looking at her dressed when she was naked under the covers a few minuets ago.

"No." She said looking at him curiously.

The Point Man looked her over. A worried expression was on her face. A haunted look. He noticed her hands.

"Ariadne, where's your ring?" He asked noticing the heavy stone was not where he had put it. A pain of hurt came over him at her not wearing it.

"My ring?" She repeated. Her face confused.

"Your _engagement _ring." He reminded her.

"Were getting married." She said finally. As if putting a puzzle together.

"Yes, were getting married. Unless you changed your mind." Arthur said with a smile.

He sat up better on the sofa and leaned forward to kiss her. Her kiss was off somehow. Not the perfect sync he could always expect. It was still very pleasant. Her soft lips and sweet breath.

Her own face flushed as she smiled. Her teeth digging into her lower lip.

"Arthur, something has happened. I need you to listen to me carefully. To_ trust_ me." She said changing the subject.

"What's wrong?" He asked, not taking her eyes off the Architect sitting before him

"Arthur? Who are you talking to?" Came Ariadne's voice from the bedroom.

The Point Man turned his gaze towards his bride-to-be coming out of the dark bedroom. She was pulling on a powder blue robe. Her hair a mess, her eyes sleepy.

Confusion. Arthur registered that Ariadne was coming out of the bedroom, but also that she was sitting with him on the sofa. Dressed in street clothes. A green top with lacy edgings.

He turned back to where the phantom of Ariadne had been. Noting more then air now. His head started to spin as his mind tried to take it in.

"Um.. I was just." Arthur was trying to say. His vision becoming blurry.

"Arthur!" Ariadne screamed as he felt his head become heavy and then he saw only blackness.

~ "Come back with me." Came a sweet voice. The voice of the Architect. It sounded like she had been crying.

"Come back to _us_." She said again. He felt her so near. Could smell her perfume. Could hear noises of others in the room.

"Arthur? Please come back." Came her gentle call again.

Arthur felt his eyes want to flutter open. Want to follow that voice. But his eye lids felt too heavy. His brain felt to large. He felt himself fall back into darkness as her voice faded away. He had been so close to her. Could feel her hands on his face. Her soft cries over him.

"_Arthur_..." He heard one more time before fading back into the darkness. A whisper now that he could barely make out.  
>"Arthur!" Came Ariadne's voice. Sharp and insistent. The Point Man jumped back into wakefulness with a painful jolt. His pulse racing as he could feel himself sweating.<p>

Ariadne was sitting over him, tears in her eyes.  
>"Arthur are you alright?" She cried. Her face a wash of fear.<p>

He was laying on the floor of their living room. His body sore and hurting.

"I'm... fine." He managed to get out, trying to sit up. She was there to help him right himself. He was still dizzy. His left eye not working at all now. His head hurting.

"Oh God. Arthur, your bleeding." Ariadne said. The Point Man looked over his body for a wound but felt the hot blood trickling out of his nose.

Ashamed of himself, his hand went to his nose as she quickly fetched a towel from the kitchen. Her delicate fingers held the towel up to his nose gently pinching it shut to stop the blood flow.

The light was catching the blue sapphire ring on her hand.

"I'm sorry." He said shamefully. "I... I'm sorry." He couldn't think of anything else to say to her.

"You fainted, that's all. You need to try and get some sleep." She told him running her fingers through his hair. Her face filled with concern.

Arthur nodded. His head was hurting him too much for sleep to find him, but he would try.

~ It had been an awful night. Despite his lover next to him. His head would not stop hurting him. Would not cease it's awful pounding. He didn't actually sleep, just tried to relax.

In the morning, he had yet another nose bleed.

'So much for six months.' Arthur thought bitterly as he spat blood out into the sink. Willing the blood flow to stop before the Architect saw.

He could feel himself breaking down. Feel his body start to lose touch with his mind. The Hallucinations were becoming more vivid now. Stronger.

He could have sworn Ariadne had sat down with him last night. He had kissed that ghost of her. Felt her lips on his even afterward. How could that be?

He didn't have much time.

"I was thinking." Arthur said as he and the Architect sat down to breakfast. A simple meal of coffee and croissants. Arthur had no appetite at all. "Maybe we could get married today."

"Today?" She repeated. Her eyes in amazement.

"I know you might want a big wedding, but lets just get married today. Not waste anymore time." He said with a shrug.

"Were wasting time?" She laughed putting jam on her croissant.

"Yes, I want to get married today. We can go before the magistrate today. Or we can even fly to New York and get married at the court house." He offered. "Might be easier. Paperwork wise."

"Arthur, why the rush? We just got engaged." Ariadne said looking worried.

The Point Man tried to say aloof.

"Why wait?" He asked in reply.

"Did you get _any_ sleep last night?" She asked him. Her voice concerned.

"A little." He lied. "What do you say?" He asked.

She smiled.

"Only if Cobb and the others can be there." She relented.

"Sure. Eames can even be your maid of honor if you want." He found himself laughing as she gave him a quick slap to the arm followed by a kiss. A kiss that had returned to it's normal, perfect sync.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Ariadne called her old roommate Sadie, who took care of all the arrangements. The tall French woman would naturally be the Architect's maid of honor for the hasty wedding.

Arthur called Cobb, Eames and Yuseff and told them to meet the party at a local magistrate's office while the two women picked out a dress for the bride.

Arthur had spent the day fending off headaches and a racing pulse before finally calling his lawyer. He explained about his condition, that he would be getting married today and that he would be faxing over a copy of his marriage certificate. A new will was being drawn up and as soon as the marriage certificate was received, Ariadne would be provided for. Arthur would be free to die at any moment, without worry.

Alone in their apartment, the Point Man could not relax or rest. His head hurt and the natural sunlight sneaking through the closed blinds made his good eye hurt. Made his head pound.

He took more pain medications and miss-judged the counter space, dropping the pill bottle to the floor. The recent loss of his left eye gave him depth perception problems. He was about to reach for the bottle when a small delicate hand snapped it up.

It took forever for him to realize it was Ariadne picking up the bottle. He followed the lines of her body with his good eye and finally came to rest on her face.

She was back in the green top with the lacy edgings.

"I thought you were out with Sadie." He asked feeling cranky. His head was hurting and he could barely stand the low lights of the apartment.

The Architect shook her head.

"I'm not out with Sadie." She said simply.

The Point Man was able to finally work his mind over what was happening.

"Your not _real_." He said. "Your just a shade. Your just a trick my mind is playing on me." He said confidently. "Because of the tumor."

"What tumor?" She asked. Her beautiful face creasing into worry. "Arthur, I'm the only thing that is real."

He laughed.

"Your not there." He stated soundly. Closing both eyes and willing this ghost to go away. Willed her to stop her haunting.

When he opened his eyes again, she was gone. The apartment was silent and empty.

"I thought so." The Point Man said confidently.

The constant re-occurrence of the hallucinations bothered him. It was made worse by the fact that it was almost always Ariadne that he was hallucinating. He wondered why. Why didn't he imagine birds or cats or other people. Why was he always seeing her?  
>~ He had made plans to be married to the Architect that evening. Theirs would be the last appointment of the day. A half empty government building close to their home.<p>

Cobb picked Arthur up in a cab outside the couple's building.

"Not to late to back out." The Extractor teased. Arthur chuckled and shook his head.

"Not on your life." Arthur said with a smile.

"How's the... the thing?" Cobb asked running a thumb over his own brow. Indicating the tumor inside the Point Man's brain.

"I keep seeing things that aren't there. Hallucinations. Also... sometimes I can't pronounce words right." He confided into his friend.

"All you have to say is 'I Do'." the Extractor assured his friend.

"I think I may have a less then 6 months." Arthur said. His tone dead. "I've been having bad nose bleeds."

Cobb said nothing to this as the cab made the short trip to the magistrate's office.

"Promise me something Cobb, Promise you'll look after Ariadne when I'm gone. Make sure she doesn't re-marry some asshole?" Arthur asked.

"I will." Cobb promised. The Extractor laughed suddenly.

"I don't think I've ever heard you swear before. In all the years I've known you." He said. Trying in vain to lighten the moment.

"I was never this close to death before." Arthur said. His face somber. All color flushed out of it.

~ Ariadne was waiting for him. She looked beautiful in a white lace shift dress. It suited her style, her petite body, perfectly.

"You look beautiful." He breathed. Thankful he had gotten those words out flawlessly. She was smiling at him as Eames and Sadie were bickering back and forth. The Forger a victim of the tall French woman's ever changing moods.

"Thank you." Ariadne said brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "You look very handsome." She said softly into his ear.

"How sweet." Eames said mockingly. "Are we gonna have this wedding or not?"

~ It was a simple ceremony. The Magistrate spoke passable English, made it easier for Arthur to understand what he was promising her. The vows were simple and easy for him to promise to.

Knowing he would not be held to them for long.

For a brief moment, he wondered if what he was doing was fair to his bride. For a the next few months, she may very well have to be his nurse maid. He was not sure the extent of his condition. Where it would take him. What if he went totally blind in a few days? What if he lost his speech? What is he could no longer walk or take himself to the bathroom?

Was it right for him to keep such a thing from her?

These thoughts formed a hard lump in his chest as she was casually promising to stand by him for sickness and health. A smile on her face.

Before the guilt could bare it's full weight down on him, they were married. Pronounced man and wife. His new bride was kissing him. That perfect kiss he always expected. He thought of the hallucination of the Architect from the night before, their own kiss.

As if it were another woman, their kiss had been imperfect. Warm, wet and... something else he couldn't name.

~ Cobb had treated the wedding party to dinner at a nice restaurant.

A dull ache in his head made the Point Man shy away from the noise and laughter. His bride at his side, he tried his best to tune the others out.

"Maybe we should just go home." Ariadne whispered to him as he rubbed his head again. He was finally starting to feel tired, but not in the way that would invite sleep.

Arthur shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. We can stay. I just need to go to the bathroom." He whispered. Not wanting to take her away form her own party. He politely excused himself and found sanctuary in the finely appointed bathroom.

Form his good eye, he felt a sharp pain. His pulse race. A wave of nausea over take him. He reached into his breast pocket and took out his pain medications. Popped the large horse pills and waited for them to work. The entire time thinking of calming things.

His new bride would be expecting her husband to perform his duty with her tonight. Something he normally would have no problems with. But tonight, he felt ill. His chest was tight and he couldn't stop his hands from shaking.

A dark thought of what the next few months would visit upon him. Ariadne would be sure to notice the changes. She was noticing them already. He couldn't hide them forever. Would she be angry he had kept them from her?

That she had married a man under false pretenses. That her bride groom would never be able to be a proper husband to her. Never willing to give her the children she might want.

Finally, slowly, the Point Man pushed these thoughts away. Kept them locked in a tight stone in his chest. The medication was working, slowly. He could feel himself calm down. The hard stabbing pain in his good eye had lost some of it's power.

He splashed cold water on his face and went back to his bride and their friends. As soon as he left the bathroom, he saw her again. The shade of Ariadne at the bar.

~ For whatever reason, he didn't close his eyes and will her away. Didn't take his sight off her. She was dressed once more in the green top with the lacy edges. Sitting at the bar like she had been waiting for him.

The Point Man walked up to the bar and sat down beside her. He said nothing to the hallucination as he ordered a white wine. Wondering vaguely how it would react to the pain meds. He never let his good eye leave her.

"Hello, Arthur." She said sadly.

Ashamed to speak to something that wasn't there, Arthur said nothing.

"We don't have much time." The Shade said. "I keep coming back for you, but I won't be able to any more. It's getting harder and harder to find you. To stay with you."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur said angrily. He could feel the people around him turn and look at him. Talking to thin air. Talking to the empty bar stool beside him.

"Arthur, I've come back for you." Ariadne, the shade, said softly. In a reverent whisper. "To remind you, that this world is not real."  
>"What?" Arthur said shaking his head. "What are you talking about?" He found himself shouting. This time almost all conversations stopped. People were openly staring at the Point Man.<p>

From their point of view, talking irrationally to nothing at all.

"Your in a dream, Arthur. You've been asleep in the workshop now for almost 18 hours. We have been trying to wake you up. It's becoming more difficult." She told him. Her voice steady and unafraid.

"Arthur?" came Cobb's voice. The Point Man made to turn and look at his old friend when the ghost of his bride took hold of his face. Making him focus on her.

"_Look_ at me, Arthur. Look _only_ at me. _Stay _with me. Believe _me_." She implored him. Her words, her touch were warm and reassuring. Imperfect and real.

Arthur found himself staying focused on her as he reached into his vest pocket. Taking out his dice. It felt right. Felt like his totem.

"These are my dice." He explained. Holding the red gaming trinkets up. "This world is real."  
>"Arthur, this is <em>your<em> dream. That's why your totem works like you expect. Yuseff made a mistake with the compound, you fell into the dream and couldn't find your way out. Your mind is starting to lose it's hold." She said. Tears coming to her eyes.  
>"Arthur." Cobb was saying. "Hey, it's not real. What ever you think your seeing. It's not real." The Extractor said. His voice calm and steady as the Point Man stayed locked in the phantoms spell.<p>

"Just come back home with us. Come on." Cobb ordered. His tone easy to believe. To trust.

"Arthur, you know what you have to do to wake up." Ariadne said.

Arthur found himself nodding.

"What if Cobb's right?" He asked. "What if _he's _whats real?"

The Point Man took the well concealed hand gun he always kept on him out. Cradling it easily in his hand. He heard screams of panic coming from the patrons of the restaurant.

He still did not take his gaze of the ghost of Ariadne.

"Arthur!" Cobb was shouting. "Put the gun away!"

"I'm asking you to take a leap of faith." Ariadne said holding Arthur's face in her small delicate hands. Forcing him to look only at her.

"Arthur, if you do this.. your not going to wake up." Cobb was saying as the Point Man was putting the gun to his own temple. "Your going to die, now give me the gun. Come on. Just give me the gun."  
>Form somewhere in the distance, he could hear his bride screaming out his name. Hear Eames and Sadie rushing her outside into the street. As the restaurant now lay empty, only Cobb stayed close to the mad man.<p>

The man who was sitting at the deserted bar. Under the spell of his own mind.

"Arthur!" Cobb was shouting as the Point Man cocked back the hammer. "Ariadne... is waiting for you! She is outside on the street waiting for you! Arthur! Please! God Damn it! Don't do this!" Cobb was shouting.

"Come back with me." the Shade said softly. Come back with me... come back..." Her voice fading away as Arthur felt himself squeeze the trigger.

~ Out in the street, the frightened people heard a loud bang from inside the restaurant. Ariadne, held back by Eames and Yuseff was screaming.

She broke away from their grasp as she realized what the single gun shot meant. Had seen her new husband hold the gun to his own head.

She charged the empty restaurant and saw her husband laying on the floor of the bar. A contented look on his face. As if he were sleeping. Peaceful.

Almost in relief, she went to him. Cradling him in her arms. She didn't even see the blood.

"Cobb, call an ambulance." She whispered hurriedly to the Extractor as she held her husbands broken skull in her lap.

Cobb was in shock. Seeing his dearest friend shoot himself had made him numb to the world. To numb to do more the stare blankly back at her.

"Cobb? Cobb. I need you to call an ambulance. Please?" She begged as Arthur's blood stained her wedding dress.

"Cobb?" She repeated. Tears coming to her eyes. Falling on her husband's face. "Cobb, please. Just... just call an ambulance."


	7. Chapter 7

7.

~ Arthur jumped back into the real world with a painful sharpness. As if he had a bad fall that still resonated in his body.

Cob was shouting.

"Arthur! Your out! Your out!" The Extractor had a worried look on his face. Bags under his eyes.

"Look at me." Cobb was saying as Arthur looked wildly around the room.

With two perfectly working eyes.

He was in the warehouse again. Laying on one of the improvised sleeping lawn chairs. Eames and Yuseff were nearby. Their expressions concerned.

"Arthur!" Cobb shouted bringing the Point Man back to reality. Making him focus on one thing.

"I'm... I'm alright." Arthur said. His breath coming very quick. He glanced over to his right. Ariadne was opening her eyes. The both of them were connected to the PASIV device.

"Just breath." Cobb was saying as the Point Man was examining the Architect. She was dressed in street clothes. Her blouse was green with lacy edgings.  
>"I... I was dreaming." Arthur finally put together.<p>

"For about 18 hours." Cobb said. "We lost you in there. Couldn't get you out." The Extractor explained.

Arthur watched as Ariadne detached herself from the device. She went to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Her delicate hands going to his face.

He looked at her. Both his eyes working. His headache gone.

"I... I think so." He managed to get out.

~ It was with a sharp pain that Arthur realized he was hungry. He hadn't eaten in a while and feeding him took a priority. It was a simple matter to get a quick take away meal from a shop.

The Point Man was lost in satisfying his hunger as Eames watched him eat.

"You better buy Ariadne something pretty now that this is all over, Mate." The Forger teased.

"Why is that?" Arthur asked greedily eating.

"She wouldn't give up on you. Kept going back into the dream to get you out." Eames told him.

Arthur paused his gluttony to steal a glance at Ariadne. She was talking to Cobb on the other side of the room. Well out of hearing range.  
>"Why didn't you or Cobb come get me out?" He asked.<p>

"We _tried_." Eames said. "She was the only one who could find you. She was the only one who you would let in." The Forger explained. "Every time she found you, you kicked her out of the dream somehow. She kept going in. Wouldn't give up."

Arthur nodded.

"All this because Yuseff mixed up the compound?" he asked.

"It happens." Eames sighed. "Sometimes we lose our grasp on what's real and what's a dream."

"18 hours." The Point Man mused. It made sense now.

The head aches, the nose bleeds, the blindness in the eye. His mind was losing itself to the dream.

A horrible thought came to him, as was his nature to _always_ think horrible thoughts.

What if his relationship with Ariadne was just a dream? What if he had dreamed their time together? Making love all day. It had all been so perfect. What if they were still working on the Fischer inception? What if his dream had been so elaborate he had dreamed an entire life with her?

"Eames," Arthur started. Trying looking nonchalant. "Tell me something. Ariadne and I... are we... are we _together_?" He manged to get out. An envious gaze was locked on Cobb talking to the Architect.

Their faces were intense in a privet conversation.

"What?" Eames said with a laugh. "You wish, Darling." The Forger said. "No. Cobb and Ariadne have been an item for a while now. You know they got close while working on the Fischer job."

Eames cast Ariadne and Cobb a look before turning to Arthur.

"I have it on good authority that Cobb's going to marry her." Eames whispered.

Arthur felt his heart fall into his stomach as he heard Eames make these lighthearted little comments.

He had only _dreamed_ he was with Ariadne. That they were together. That they had lived in her little apartment. That they made love all day.

No wonder she looked so shocked when she found out he was engaged to the projection of her.

The Point Man hung his head, embarrassed. Ashamed that she had seen onto his privet dream world. Jealous of Cobb. His good looks, easy manners. The fact that Ariadne had always cared for him, never the Point Man.

Arthur found it difficult to swallow his food as Ariadne was approaching them.

"Feeling better?" She asked Arthur. Her sweet smile back on her face. Arthur tried to smile back, tried to look happy.

"I'll be fine." He said. "Thank you. For getting me out." He fumbled politely. They were noting more then Team members.

A cocky grin was on the Forger's face.

"Eames." Ariadne said sharply. "Isn't Sadie waiting for you at home?" She asked. The Forger looked well reprimanded.

"Were on the out's again." He explained. "She found out I watched some randy type movie without her, and set a closet of my suits on fire."

The Forger gave a long sigh.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want her back." He admitted. "Did she say anything about me when you talked to her last?"

"No." Ariadne said indifferently. "And as for your suits, it's the fashion worlds loss." Ariadne added unsympathetically. "Were going home." She said pulling on Arthur's sleeve.

Thoroughly confused, Arthur looked at the Architect. She was smiling down at him. Her hand going to smooth his hair.

"What? _Were_ going home?" He stammered as Eames burst out laughing.  
>"You should have seen the look on your face when I told you Cobb was marrying her!" Eames said holding back tears of laughter.<p>

"_Funny_, Mr. Eames." Arthur said standing up. Throwing Eames a disgusted look. He felt Ariadne's hand slip into his own.

The Forger was still laughing as the Architect pulled Arthur outside to hail a cab.

~ "I really can't _stand_ Eames sometimes." Arthur said after he brushed his teeth. The cab took the couple blissfully home. With each passing minuet, Arthur was praying harder and harder that he would be going home with her. That they were not simply sharing a cab ride to different locals.

"That was mean of him to do." Ariadne said from their bed.

The soft glow of her bed side lamp lit the tiny little room. Casting her dark hair to a warm hue. The Point Man had taken a much needed shower and fell back into the comfortable feeling of her apartment. Of their home.

"So what's the last thing we did together?" He asked.

She looked up at him in surprise, he couldn't help but flush red.

"I mean... I just want to know what was a dream and what was reality." He back peddled.

She grinned at him.

"Tell me about this brain tumor you dreamed up." She said softly as he climbed into bed. Arthur sighed.

"It was not good. I had... very little time. I... lost sight in my eye. I started to see things that weren't there." He explained.

"You were seeing me trying to get you out." Ariadne explained. "Your mind was explaining my presence there with a brain tumor. Chalking it up to hallucinating."

Arthur nodded. Thinking back to the dream that was fading away quickly.

"It felt so real. I could _feel_ myself dieing." He said softly.

Ariadne kissed his temple, soothing the memory.

She listened patiently as he described the experience of it.

"Is that why you asked me to marry you?" she asked finally. "Because you thought you were dieing?"

"I married you in the dream because I love you in real life." Arthur said sternly. His Point Man voice coming back in full force. Appeasing her.

She smiled a satisfied little smile.

"You dreamed of being with me." She whispered as he was kissing her lips. "I've never heard of anything so romantic."

He smiled into her lips as his large hand wandered down her night gown, exploring. Happy to find she wore no panties. A practice of hers since... his hand rubbed against the smoothed, carefully waxed skin of her sex.

"My birthday present." He said huskily. Memories of her gift to him. A gift he had enjoyed and used many times that night.

She smiled at him.

"Glad you remembered that. It was only a week ago." She giggled.

"I could _never_ forget that." He breathed happily. His lips went to her neck. Assaulting her.

She was gasping softly as his thumb pressed threateningly around her clitoris. Her arms were to her side, her face looked frightened as he roamed her damp folds.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. His manipulation between her legs made her bite her lower lip. Effectively killing what composure he had left.

Of course he would dream of her. He would never stop dreaming of her.

~In the same apartment, but in two very different lives, Ariadne stood by the window. She was dressed in black. She watched Cobb pull up to her building in a cab, the Extractor rushing up to her floor. With a soft knock, Cobb let himself in.

"Our cab is downstairs. Are you ready?" He asked.

She kept staring out the window. Cob looked around at the Architect's apartment. A home he had never been in till now.

He spotted her white lacy shift dress. Her wedding dress. Hung in the bedroom door. Blood was all over it. Stained and dried rust brown. The Extractor quickly took it off the hanger and stashed it out of sight. The whole macabre nature of displaying such a thing made him worry about her.

"Cobb, you should have told me." Ariadne said numbly. Her eyes puffy from tears. Her face pale.

"He asked me not to." Cobb said feebly. "Wanted your time together to be happy."

"It was very happy." She admitted. "Till my husband shot himself in the head on our wedding day."

"He told me that he didn't think he would have 6 months." Cobb admitted. "The symptoms were getting worse."

Ariadne didn't say anything to this. Her gaze staying out the window.

"Ariadne, it's time to go." Cobb said gently. "The funeral starts soon."

~ End ~

**I was never attempting to do a 50/50 meets Inception fan-fic. **

** Originally, I wanted to make this apart of my Dream series. I wanted Eames to be the one with the brain tumor and Sybil gets him out. With Arthur trying to talk him out of shooting himself. Originally, I thought about killing Eames off in this way. **

** I love girl saves boy stories. I think their just as romantic as boy saves girl. That Ariadne would never give up getting Arthur out.**

** I'm going to let my readers decide if Arthur was really dreaming, or was if he was awake and fell victim to his own hallucinations. Just like Cobb with the top in the movie.**

** Reality is what we make of it. **

** Don't worry, I'm going to write a short Erotica about Arthur's Birthday. Called "Arthur's Birthday." **

** Thank you all so much for reading. Pls review. **

** Love you guys so much. **

** This won't be the last Inception fan-fic. I just can't stay away. LOL. **


End file.
